O Dilema
by Lamari
Summary: Dividido entre Máscara da Morte e Shura, Afrodite vive um dilema. Haverá escolha? [songfic, MdM X Shura X Afrodite]. Pode ser lida como continuação de Sei que Acabou, embora sejam independentes entre si. [Presente de aniversário pra Enfermeirachan]


**Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.**

**AVISO: Essa é uma história yaoi com conteúdo lemon (aos desavisados: sexo entre homens; se não gosta, não leia).**

**Contém sexo não convencional (não confundir não convencional com não consensual)**

**Presente de aniversário para Enfermeira-chan. Espero que aprecie!**

**Resumo: Dividido entre Máscara da Morte e Shura, Afrodite vive um dilema. Haverá escolha? songfic, MdM X Shura X Afrodite. Pode ser lida como continuação de Sei que Acabou, embora sejam independentes entre si. **

-X-X-X-

**O Dilema**

Os primeiros raios de sol despontavam preguiçosos do lado de fora quando ele acordou. Não abriu os olhos, somente respirou fundo. Esticou os braços compridos acima do corpo, entrelaçou os dedos finos e longos das mãos delicadas, sentindo os músculos dormentes. Escorregou as mãos pelos próprios braços numa carícia egoísta, abraçando-se a si mesmo. Demorou-se assim por alguns segundos, para somente então abrir os olhos. Tal qual dois diamantes perfeitamente polidos os orbes escrutinaram o ambiente em penumbra, procurando por algo que nem mesmo ele seria capaz de saber o que era.

Sentou-se à beira da cama, curvou o corpo esguio para frente e afundou os dedos nos cabelos loiros. Suspirou doloridamente, levantou a cabeça e os olhos para o céu, o semblante coberto por uma preocupação que, caso isso fosse possível, o deixaria mais belo. Levantou-se num pulo, foi até a janela e entreabriu a veneziana, permitindo que uma fração dos raios solares iluminasse o quarto. Sua imagem, tingida pelo dourado do sol, refletiu-se no enorme espelho que havia em frente à cama, e ele sorriu. Apesar de tudo, ainda era belo. Muito belo. Pele alva como leite, olhos de um azul claro e profundo que lembravam diamantes lapidados com esmero, longos e lisos fios de cabelo dourados como o ouro de sua armadura, e uma pequena pinta centímetros abaixo do olho esquerdo que dava o toque final àquela figura irreal de tão bela. Escultura esculpida pelos melhores mestres, forjado nas fornalhas divinas da deusa da beleza em pessoa, assim era Afrodite de Peixes, o cavaleiro da décima-segunda casa do zodíaco.

Narciso jamais conseguiria deixar de admirar seu próprio reflexo e reconhecer-se como a criatura mais bela que pisava o mundo dos homens. Apaixonado por si mesmo, o dia não começava para Afrodite se não se admirasse longamente no amplo espelho. Toda manhã ele cumpria o mesmo ritual: caminhava a passos morosos até o espelho e ficava algum tempo admirando a beleza com que fora contemplado pelos deuses. Afrodite sabia ser um homem de sorte, sabia ter sido presenteado pelo Olimpo com o mais importante dos dons e, assim sendo, fazia uso disso. Sua beleza era sua maior arma. Seus golpes eram letais, suas rosas as mais belas, e seu jogo de sedução, o mais perverso.

Entretanto, não era segredo para ninguém naquele Santuário o romance turbulento que vivia com Máscara da Morte de Câncer, o sombrio morador da quarta casa zodiacal. A única pessoa que amava mais do que ao canceriano era a si mesmo, e a julgar pela quantidade de amor próprio que Afrodite tinha, podia-se afirmar que era um amor devastador. Mas havia um outro fator, uma variável diferente nessa equação, que quebrava o balanceamento dos elementos químicos de Afrodite de Peixes. Essa variável habitava a décima casa do zodíaco, tinha cabelos negros revoltos, olhos castanhos brilhantes e soturnos, pele morena e sangue latino, e atendia pelo nome de Shura de Capricórnio.

Se não era segredo que amava e dividia a cama com Máscara da Morte, também não era segredo que já havia dividido os lençóis e sentido o prazer do toque do espanhol. Antes mesmo que do italiano. Entregara-se a Shura na esperança de, com isso, conseguir conquistar o italiano. Era um plano perfeito, um jogo perverso elaborado por sua mente racional e maquiavélica, a fim de ganhar de uma vez por todas o canceriano turrão. Afrodite não contava que, no meio do caminho, desenvolveria um desejo perene, constante, pelos lábios grossos do espanhol. E, muito menos, que esse desejo seria compartilhado com Máscara da Morte.

Viviam os três uma relação estranha, destrutiva, proibida e proibitiva, escondida. Atrás das paredes do Santuário, encontravam-se por vezes para orgias em que se deleitavam, atingiam o nirvana carnal e retornavam, machucados, destruídos, para a realidade nua. Pois o ciúme corrói por dentro como o ácido corrói o ferro. Destrói, fere. O ciúme cega. Transforma puritanos em devassos, justos em assassinos, juízes em loucos. E, embora a carne fosse a força motriz daquela relação corrompida, havia sentimento. Máscara da Morte amava Afrodite, Shura amava Afrodite. E Afrodite amava Máscara da Morte, embora seus sentimentos para com o espanhol oscilassem cada vez mais. E o que o canceriano sentia pelo capricorniano, Afrodite não saberia dizer. Mas sabia que seus olhos faiscavam toda vez que via o defensor da décima casa de conversa com qualquer cavaleiro.

O pisciano era belo, cruel, mas também astuto e inteligente. Tinha plena consciência de que, em algum momento, teria de escolher. Escolher entre a latinidade de um e os olhos faiscantes do outro. Entre os lábios grossos e um e a língua quente do outro. Entre o ar soturno de um e a crueldade do outro. Escolher, escolher entre Shura e Máscara da Morte. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Afrodite sentia-se perdido. Desbaratinado. Completamente indeciso. Ele não conseguiria escolher, jamais. Amava um e precisava do outro. Somente seria completo com os dois. Admirava tudo o que era belo, e os três formavam um triângulo eqüilátero, figura geométrica perfeita, harmoniosa. Escolher entre um vértice e outro iria abalar para sempre a harmonia daquele conjunto. Mas ele sabia que, cedo ou tarde, isso teria que acontecer. E então, quem escolher?

Desistindo de encarar a própria beleza a lhe sorrir preocupada, Afrodite despiu a fina túnica de seda e caminhou felinamente até o banheiro. Olhou de esguelha para a banheira convidativa, mas optou por um banho rápido de chuveiro. Lavou-se por inteiro, escovou os dentes madrepérola, secou os cabelos sedosos, hidratou a pele macia, e perfumou-se com a colônia que ele mesmo fazia com as rosas de seu jardim. Retornou ao quarto e vestiu-se com simplicidade: uma túnica azul, uma das muitas túnicas que possuía. Calçou sandálias gregas que se entrelaçavam em tiras por suas pernas longas, e prendeu os cabelos num alto rabo de cavalo. Caso não estivesse naquele Santuário, facilmente confundiriam o homem com alguma bela atriz, pronta para representar Helena de Tróia, preocupada e dividida entre Menelau e Páris.

Finalmente abriu a janela e deixou o quarto. Passou reto pela cozinha, não tinha fome. Foi até o jardim e passou lá um bom tempo. Finalmente, quando o sol já estava alto e o serviço terminado, Afrodite pôs-se a caminhar. Desceu as escadas até a casa de aquário, onde vivia seu vizinho Camus. Com o cosmo avisou que se aproximava e, como não houve qualquer tipo de resposta, não se sentiu impedido de continuar. Quando enfim adentrou a sala da décima primeira casa avistou uma penugem ruiva em uma cadeira confortável de costas para si.

– Afrodite, o Milo não está. – disse o dono dos cabelos ruivos, friamente. – Sugiro que volte para sua casa.

– Camus, Camus, sempre tão receptivo... – tornou o loiro com ironia. Deu mais alguns passos com intenção de prosseguir caminho. Levantou os olhos e pôde ver que o francês lia um livro com interesse.

– E não adianta, Milo também não está em escorpião. Foi em missão há três dias, e tem retorno previsto somente para depois de amanhã. – afirmou Camus. – Não perca sua viagem, Afrodite, e prossiga somente se estiver indo ver alguma _outra _pessoa. – completou, enfatizando a palavra "outra" com certa ironia.

– Merda! – vociferou Afrodite. – Que bela merda!

Camus girou a cadeira, somente então ficando de frente ao visitante. Suspirou e pegou um marcador na mesinha ao lado, marcou a página, fechou o livro e tirou os óculos de aro grosso. Pousou livro e óculos suavemente na mesinha de canto e levantou os olhos, encarando Afrodite pela primeira vez. Este já havia se sentado em um sofá escuro e, tronco dobrado para frente, afundava os dedos nos cabelos loiros, gesto típico de quem se desespera. – Algo claramente o perturba, Afrodite de Peixes. – comentou num tom frio.

– E você claramente não tem nada a ver com isso! – respondeu o pisciano rispidamente.

– _Et bien_, você invadiu minha casa e está sentado em minha sala. Realmente seus problemas não me dizem respeito, mas como Milo não está... – argumentou Camus calmamente. – e como sei que, sabe-se lá porque, vocês desenvolveram uma certa amizade... E, levando-se em consideração o fato de que Milo ficaria um tanto quanto bravo comigo se eu simplesmente te tocasse daqui, como é de minha vontade... sinto-me obrigado a, de forma a não me comprometer, te tirar daqui. Acredito que a única forma de fazer isso seja conversando com você, _n'est-ce pas_?

Afrodite apoiou os braços nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos, sorriu de canto de boca e piscou o olho direito. – Camus, sempre tão sagaz! – afirmou e não pôde deixar de se regozijar ao perceber que o impassível cavaleiro de aquário, por uma fração de segundos, remexeu-se na cadeira: era sempre assim, o pisciano hipnotizava os outros com sua beleza.

O francês esfregou uma mão na nuca, estremecendo-se por um segundo. Recompôs-se logo em seguida e assumiu mais uma vez o tom sem emoção de sempre. – Entretanto, meu caro Afrodite, não tenho a menor intenção de me envolver com seus problemas, muito menos de me afundar em sua sordidez. Você nunca foi uma pessoa moral, amigo, e tenho certeza de que não é uma questão de moralidade que te traz aqui. Conhecendo-te como conheço, se algo te incomoda é porque te atinge diretamente. Se os boatos são verdadeiros, como acho que são, você deve ter vindo procurar Milo pois está vivendo um... dilema.

Afrodite assobiou alto, como quem se admira muito com alguma coisa. – Uau, bem que o Milo fala que você tem um excelente poder de dedução. E que é impossível de te enganar.

Camus permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso para comemorar o triunfo. – _Et bien_, fico feliz, pois assim ele não tenta.

– É uma boa tática... – comentou Afrodite. – E quanto ao meu dilema, eu...

– Não continue! – interrompeu Camus. – Já disse que não quero me envolver com seus problemas, Afrodite. Mas me diga uma coisa... você gosta de música?

O loiro franziu o cenho. – E quem não gosta? Mas que conversa insana, Camus!

O francês se levantou e caminhou vagarosamente até uma estante que ficava acima do aparelho de som. Localizou rapidamente um CD em especial em meio a tantos outros. Observou a expressão curiosa de Afrodite e, pela segunda vez, permitiu-se um meio sorriso. – Catalogados. Por ordem alfabética. Milo, você o conhece...

– E como! – Afrodite sorriu. – Mas não acho que a hora seja apropriada para ouvir música, Camus.

O ruivo colocou o CD no aparelho, apanhou o controle remoto e retornou à cadeira em que estava. – Afrodite, você entende francês?

O pisciano bufou. – Não, mas seja lá a lição que estiver contida nesse CD, você certamente me irá traduzir, não é mesmo?

– Uma de suas habilidades, cavaleiro de peixes, sempre foi a astúcia. – afirmou Camus. – Aprecie, meu caro. Aprecie...

Uma bela melodia e um canto entoado por três vozes ecoou nas paredes da casa de aquário. Camus traduzia palavra por palavra para um atento Afrodite. Finalmente, a música terminou, numa sucessão de notas decrescentes. Afrodite suspirou, e Camus parou o CD, caminhou até o aparelho de som, tirou-o de lá e entregou-o ao visitante. – Quero que você tire suas próprias conclusões, Afrodite. Devolva-me o que te empresto somente quando tiver uma resposta.

O belo baixou e levantou os olhos, soltou o ar até então preso em seus pulmões e esboçou um risinho. – Muito bem, Camus. Que seja feita a sua vontade. – respondeu. Fez uma reverência exagerada e cheia de sarcasmo, e voltou para sua casa. Não queria admitir, mas as palavras da canção o haviam tocado. Já em casa, fechou todas as janelas, portas, cortinas. Trancou-se na escuridão e colocou o CD de Camus para tocar naquela música em especial. – Muito bem, Camus... vamos ver se essa sua música me ajuda a tirar alguma conclusão. – murmurou para si mesmo. Fechou os olhos e se deitou, deixando-se levar pela melodia.

-X-X-X-

_#1: Qui pourra_

_M'ouvrir les yeux_

_Qui saurra_

_Me dire lequel de deux _

_Je désire_

_Lequel m'attire_

_Qui j'admire_

_Qui me fera choisir_

_Entre une esperance et un empire_

_Entre un regard sans faille et un sourrire_

_#1: Quem poderá_

_Me abrir os olhos_

_Quem saberá_

_Me dizer qual dos dois_

_Eu desejo_

_Qual me cativa_

_Que eu admiro_

_Que me fará escolher_

_Entre uma esperança e um império_

_Entre um olhar sincero e um sorriso_

Dormiu, deixando-se levar pela melodia suave. Sonhou com a garota que cantava, dividida entre o amor de dois homens. Sonhou que os dois lutavam bravamente por ela, até que, em golpes certeiros, matavam-se um ao outro. De repente viu-se no lugar da moça, e ensangüentados a seus pés, mortos um pelo outro, jaziam Máscara da Morte e Shura. Acordou sobressaltado, o coração acelerado dentro do peito, as faces rubras pela agitação.

– Bom dia, beleza! – sussurrou uma voz em seu ouvido. – Sonho ruim?

Abraçou-se ao dono da voz. – Pesadelo. Péssimo. – murmurou. Aninhou-se no ombro convidativo e sentiu mãos másculas acariciarem seus cabelos. – Faz tempo que você está aí?

– Não muito. Não quis te acordar, dormia tão bem. A única coisa que fiz foi parar a música que tocava repetidamente, bem sabe que não gosto disso.

– Deveria ter me acordado. Me pouparia do pesadelo. – tornou Afrodite, sentindo as mãos fortes do outro a lhe percorrer as costas.

Máscara da Morte riu. – Ah, e virei mágico agora? Você estava tão lindo... até pensei em te tomar dormindo... – suspirou no ouvido de Afrodite, fazendo-o arrepiar-se por inteiro.

O loiro levantou a cabeça do ombro do italiano e encarou-o nos olhos. – Seu pervertido!

O canceriano deu de ombros. – Como se você não o fosse... – afirmou e, sem esperar por resposta, tomou a boca de Afrodite num beijo voraz e cheio de fome. – E por falar em perversão... – continuou, afastando os cabelos de Afrodite e mordiscando-lhe o ombro direito. – Passei pela casa de Shura e o convidei pra vir para cá. Ele ia somente tomar um banho e já subia... mas enquanto isso... acho que ele não acharia ruim se nos divertíssemos um pouco sozinhos, não?

Máscara da Morte não esperou resposta. Com as mãos experientes tateou a cintura de Afrodite, desamarrando a faixa de tecido que prendia a túnica do pisciano. Que, por sua vez, sorriu maliciosamente e não fez absolutamente nada para impedir aquilo. O moreno pousou as mãos nas coxas de Afrodite e, num gesto torturantemente lento, foi tateando a pele alva por debaixo do tecido até finalmente despi-lo por completo. O loiro entrelaçou os dois braços longos pelo pescoço de Máscara da Morte, enquanto este percorria com uma língua sedenta o pescoço desejado do outro. O italiano parou o que fazia e segurou com as duas mãos a face do pisciano, forçando-o a olhar para si. Umedeceu os lábios num gesto cafajeste e tomou-lhe a boca mais uma vez. Interromperam o beijo quando o som de palmas secas ecoou no ambiente fechado.

– Começaram a festa sem mim, pelo visto... – comentou o homem apoiado ao batente da porta do quarto. Tinha cabelos escuros e arrepiados, olhos castanhos redondos que se acinzentavam em desejo, e sorria enigmaticamente. Bateu palmas secas mais uma vez. – Isso não é nada bonito... – continuou, caminhando enfim até a cama. Engatinhou nela até encontrar os outros dois, que lhe sorriam abertamente.

Máscara da Morte fez pouco caso da presença do espanhol e beijou Afrodite mais uma vez, escorregando as mãos pela barriga do loiro, que já arfava somente pela expectativa do que estava por vir. Separou o beijo e encarou Shura com olhos faiscantes. – O que foi, está com ciúme? Não precisa, eu te dou atenção daqui a pouco... – disse o italiano, enquanto descia com a boca pelo peito alvo do sueco.

– Ciúme sim, Máscara da Morte... – tornou o espanhol. – Mas quem disse que é ciúme de você? – completou e se jogou em cima de Afrodite, sendo sua a vez de provar o beijo da beleza loira. Passou a língua tórrida pelos lábios do sueco, finalmente invadindo a umidade quente do outro, sorvendo a saliva do pisciano, massageando a outra língua com a sua, sentindo o gosto doce de Afrodite. O loiro, por sua vez, agarrou-se aos cabelos de Shura, mergulhado no beijo do espanhol ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a boca e a língua de Máscara da Morte escorregando por seu tórax, descendo vagarosamente até a barriga.

O italiano parou o que fazia e se sentou, observando a cena. Afrodite, com seus dedos firmes e ágeis, enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camiseta do espanhol e a puxou acima da cabeça, revelando os músculos bem trabalhados do moreno. Máscara da Morte sorriu e, sem se fazer de rogado, colocou-se atrás de Shura e, com um puxão violento, virou o rosto do capricorniano para si, tomando a boca do outro tão ou mais vorazmente do que fizera com Afrodite.

Por uma fração de segundos o ciúme anuviou Afrodite, embora ele não soubesse muito bem precisar ciúme de quem. Mas ver Máscara da Morte descer a língua e circundar um mamilo do espanhol entre os lábios fez com que a excitação do loiro despontasse túrgida, e ele soltou um gemidinho baixo. Felinamente se aproximou dos outros dois, três cabeças juntas, três línguas se explorando mutuamente, seis mãos percorrendo corpos, um polvo, um monstro estranho que soltava sussurros e gemidos de prazer. Separaram-se os três e Afrodite se deitou entre eles. – Que estão esperando? Vamos, vamos logo com isso!

– Veja, Máscara, pelo visto a beleza não vai agüentar muito tempo... – comentou Shura. Levantou-se e se livrou da roupa que ainda vestia, sua excitação também surgindo ante os olhos famintos dos outros dois.

O italiano somente sorriu e repetiu os mesmos gestos de Shura. – Você vê? E o que você acha de darmos uma atenção especial a ele, hein?

Shura deu de ombros. – Contanto que depois ele cuide de mim direitinho... não vejo problema algum.

– Não se preocupe, espanhol. Se ele não cuidar de você, cuido eu. – retrucou Máscara da Morte. Shura fechou a cara e ia dizer algum impropério, mas o italiano lançou-lhe um sorriso tão safado que o outro não conseguiu conter uma risada.

– Menos palavras e mais ação, queridos! – implorou Afrodite. – Eu estou esperando, e bem sabem que não gosto de esperar...

Um sorriso brotou dos lábios do espanhol, e Máscara da Morte estreitou os olhos. Deitaram-se ambos sobre Afrodite, percorrendo o corpo do sueco com as línguas e com as mãos. Ao mesmo tempo abocanharam cada um um mamilo do loiro, fazendo-o arfar. E Afrodite arfava, gemia, gingava. O coração se disparava no peito à medida que sentia a umidade quente das línguas a lhe percorrerem cada qual um canto de seu corpo. Os dois conheciam-no bem, muito bem, a ponto de saberem exatamente quais lugares davam-lhe mais prazer. – Ar, vocês gostam de me torturar... – gemeu entre suspiros.

Os dois torturadores em questão pararam o que estavam fazendo. Máscara da Morte lançou um olhar que Shura decifrou muito bem. Pararam ambos em frente ao membro do sueco, que pedia, clamava por atenção. Afrodite sentia a proximidade dos dois, a respiração quente sobre sua pele sensível, e apertou os lençóis, adivinhando o que estava por vir.

– Shura... – murmurou o italiano. – Quero sua língua!

O espanhol somente sorriu. E ambos tocaram com a língua o membro do sueco, fazendo os músculos se roçarem de quando em quando. Passeavam com as línguas, beijavam, tomavam a carne com os lábios de quando em quando. Afrodite não conseguiu evitar apoiar-se nos cotovelos a fim de ver, deliciar-se com a visão daqueles dois homens maravilhosamente belos e fortes envolvidos na atividade única de lhe dar prazer. Sem mais agüentar, tombou a cabeça para trás e, num grito alto, explodiu. Deixou-se cair novamente deitado, cansado, a respiração falha, entrecortada. Taquicardia pura.

Máscara da Morte e Shura se olharam ambos com fome nos olhos. Beijaram-se os dois, provando do gosto do sueco na boca de um e de outro, num gesto cheio de luxúria devassa. Tocaram-se, abraçaram-se, sentindo as ereções roçarem-se uma contra a outra, enlouquecendo os dois homens. Pararam aquilo e Shura também arfava, preso ao pescoço do italiano, como que recuperando o fôlego. E Máscara da Morte subia e descia os dedos das mãos pelas costas de Shura, acalmando o espanhol. Até que, por fim, conseguiram se refazer. Colocaram-se ambos um ao lado do outro, em pé, ao lado de Afrodite, que ainda jazia deitado.

– E agora, Afrodite? Pronto para o porvir? – perguntou o italiano num tom cafajeste.

Shura sorriu. – Espero que esteja. Ah, espero que esteja... porque tanto eu quanto o Máscara aqui, Afrodite, precisamos sentir logo o prazer que só você consegue proporcionar... – afirmou. Afrodite se levantou e encarou os dois membros pulsantes. Sorriu. Levantou-se e se colocou entre os dois. Shura abraçou-o por trás, roçando a ereção em si. Estremeceu. – Só você... – o espanhol sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Todos os pêlos de Afrodite se eriçaram, e ele mal podia esperar pelo que aconteceria em seguida.

-X-X-X-

_#1: Moi j'amerais pouvoir aimer_

_Aimer les yeux fermés_

_Pouvoir partager_

_Et l'amour et l'amitié_

_Aimer dans le plaisir_

_Sans avoir à choisir_

_#2: Aime-moi sans me le dire_

_#1: Sans avoir à choisir_

_#3: Laisse-moi te conquérir_

_#1: Eu amaria poder amar_

_Amar os olhos fechados_

_Poder separar_

_E o amor e a amizade_

_Amar no prazer_

_Sem ter que escolher_

_#2: Ame-me sem me dizer_

_#1: Sem ter que escolher_

_#3: Deixe-me te conquistar_

Máscara da Morte abraçou o loiro, tomando-lhe os lábios. Ao mesmo tempo, Shura abraçou-o por trás, jogou os cabelos suados para o lado e beijava-lhe a nuca e os ombros, lambendo. Entre os dois homens, Afrodite sentia-se completamente perdido. Entregue. Nada, nenhuma sensação no mundo seria melhor que aquela. Shura escorregou os lábios por suas costas, mordendo-lhe aos poucos, ao passo que o italiano livrou-se de sua boca e afundou em seu pescoço. – Vocês ainda me matam... – murmurou o loiro, tombando a cabeça para trás, que foi amparada pelo ombro forte de Shura.

– Não seríamos capazes disso, Afrodite... – murmurou Shura, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Não é, Máscara?

– Sem dúvida... – concordou o italiano. – Em que outro corpo perfeito assim, em que outra beleza marmórea assim, poderíamos nós nos afundar em prazer, Afrodite?

– Falando em nos afundar em prazer, Máscara... – piscou o espanhol. – Não estou agüentando mais, sabe?

O canceriano afastou-se de Afrodite e encarou a excitação do espanhol. – Bem vejo que sim... Afrodite, prepare-se!

Máscara da Morte sentou-se à beirada da cama, com os pés tocando o chão. Beijou as costas de Afrodite, logo acima das nádegas bem feitas, e sorriu. – Me ajude aqui, Shura! – pediu com olhos faiscantes.

O espanhol achegou-se ao italiano e aproveitou para beijar-lhe mais uma vez. Levou um dedo até a boca de Máscara da Morte e este lambeu-lhe sensualmente, repetindo o mesmo gesto com o espanhol. E Afrodite, de costas para os dois, sabia muito bem o que estava por vir. Sentiu um dedo invadir-lhe por dentro, explorar-lhe, e logo em seguida outro. Sabia que os dois brincavam consigo, e não demorou muito até que outras duas mãos estivessem estimulando seu sexo parcialmente adormecido. Gemeu, completamente perdido.

– Sabe, Shura... – chamou Máscara da Morte com voz doce, que em nada lembrava o tom cruel de sempre. – Ainda preciso de uma certa ajuda. Para não machucar nossa preciosidade, entende?

– Esperto, italiano. Muito esperto. – murmurou o espanhol. Mas, sem se fazer de rogado, abocanhou o membro de Máscara da Morte, subindo e descendo, banhando-o de saliva. E o italiano se agarrou aos cabelos de Shura, tombou a cabeça para trás e murmurou coisas indecifráveis em seu idioma natal. Quando Shura achou que já era o suficiente, parou. – Muito bem, Máscara, acho que agora não haverá problemas.

– Não mesmo. Você é muito bom nisso. – assentiu o italiano, arrancando uma risada alta do capricorniano.

Shura posicionou-se novamente de frente a Afrodite. Tomou-lhe os lábios uma vez mais, sentindo o sueco suspirar dentro de sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, Máscara da Morte envolveu a cintura de Afrodite com os braços, num abraço forte, e foi trazendo-lhe aos poucos, até que o sueco ajustou-se em seu colo, descendo rapidamente devido à gravidade. Afrodite fez uma careta de dor e soltou um gritinho, que foi abafado pela aproximação do membro de Shura, que o obrigou a tomar-lhe com a boca.

Afrodite sentiu-se completamente, inteiramente preenchido. Era ao mesmo tempo um desconforto enorme, mas um prazer indescritível. Sentia Máscara da Morte se mexer como podia embaixo de si, e o ajudava de quando em quando, rebolando devagar. Ao mesmo tempo, sorvia Shura, lambia-o, e deliciava-se ao ouvir os gemidos do espanhol. Ficaram um bom tempo assim.

– Pára, pára... – pediu Máscara da Morte entre suspiros. – Não estou conseguindo assim. E, por Zeus, eu preciso.

Shura lançou um olhar reprovador ao italiano e afastou-se de Afrodite. – Não consegue?

– Afrodite, me ajude! – exclamou o italiano.

O loiro virou a cabeça para trás e sorriu. – Certo, já entendi. – e, sem separar-se do canceriano, ficou de quatro na cama. – Agora acho que você consegue, não é?

A resposta do italiano foi uma estocada funda, que fez Afrodite estremecer. Shura, ajoelhado na cama, arrastou-se novamente até o sueco, que mais uma vez tomou-lhe entre os lábios. E, a cada estocada de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite envolvia o espanhol mais fortemente entre os lábios. Não demorou muito até que Máscara da Morte explodisse no loiro numa estocada forte, seguido de perto por Shura. Exausto, ambos os homens caíram jogados na cama. E foi a vez de Afrodite, excitado mais uma vez, não se satisfazer por completo.

-X-X-X-

_#1: Mais qui pourra_

_Me dire comment_

_Les aimer_

_Sans les trahir un peu_

_Tous les deux_

_Sans faire souffir_

_Celui qui_

_Ne sera jamais hereux_

_Mais rester encore celle qu'il désire_

_Qu'il soit le regard sans faille ou le sourire_

_#1: Mas quem poderá_

_Me dizer como_

_Amá-los_

_Sem os trair um pouco_

_Todos os dois_

_Sem fazer sofrer_

_Aquele que_

_Jamais será feliz_

_Mas restar ainda o que ele deseja_

_O olhar sem falha ou o sorriso_

Afrodite aninhou-se no ombro de Máscara da Morte. – Mas agora, meu querido, quem precisa de vocês sou eu! – murmurou felinamente.

O italiano sorriu. Tateou o lado, até encontrar o braço de Shura. – Capricórnio, ainda tem forças? Porque, sabe, estou com uma vontade de te tomar...

Shura levantou o tronco e encarou os olhos cinza de desejo de Máscara da Morte. – Você nunca se cansa? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Máscara da Morte soltou uma gargalhada grave. – Bem sabe que não. Ainda mais com vocês.

Não demorou até que os três estivessem novamente envoltos em beijos e carícias íntimas. Não demorou até que Máscara da Morte, deitado de lado atrás do espanhol, distribuindo mordidas pelo outro, marcando a pele morena, invadisse o capricorniano firmemente. Demorou menos ainda até que Shura fizesse o mesmo com Afrodite, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe estimulava o sexo. E assim ficaram os três, embalados num vai e vem estranho, pervertido. Gritos, escárnio, gemidos, suspiros e palavras que não deveriam nunca ser ditas ecoavam pelo quarto escuro, até que os três, um a um, por fim se libertassem da agonia da vontade e explodissem em êxtase. Dormiram embolados, perdidos em cheiros, toques e sensações.

-X-X-X-

_#1: Moi j'amerais pouvoir aimer_

_Aimer lês yeux fermés_

_Pouvoir partager_

_Et l'amour et l'amitié_

_Mais dans le plaisir_

_Sans avoir à choisir_

_#2: Aime-moi sans me trahir_

_#1: Sans avoir à choisir_

_#3: Je serais ton avenir_

_#1: Eu amaria poder amar_

_Amar os olhos fechados_

_Poder separar_

_E o amor e a amizade_

_Mas no prazer_

_Sem ter que escolher_

_#2: Ame-me sem me trair_

_#1: Sem ter que escolher_

_#3: Eu serei o teu futuro_

Afrodite acordou mas não abriu os olhos. O sol do lado de fora se punha, preguiçosamente, e mais uma noite caía no Santuário de Atena. Escorregou as mãos pelos próprios braços numa carícia egoísta, abraçando-se a si mesmo. Demorou-se assim por alguns segundos, para somente então abrir os olhos, pois era este seu ritual ao acordar. Entretanto, quando seus orbes escrutinaram o ambiente, puderam enfim encontrar o que sempre procuravam. De um lado, dormia Máscara da Morte, seu grande amor. Do outro, adormecido, jazia Shura, sua perdição. Jogadas pelo quarto peças de roupa diferentes. E o cheiro de sexo e sordidez se espalhava pelo ambiente, misturado ao leve odor de rosas que ainda se desprendia de seu corpo. Arrastou-se pela cama sem fazer barulho, caminhou pé ante pé até o banheiro, escolheu um roupão e vestiu, prendendo os cabelos loiros num rabo de cavalo baixo. Olhou-se no espelho: suor e olheiras lhe encararam e fizeram-no sentir náuseas. Teve uma vontade louca de banhar-se, mas conteve-se: não queria acordar os outros dois.

Saiu do quarto tendo sempre o cuidado de não fazer ruídos. Foi até a cozinha, somente então lembrando-se de que não havia comido nada desde a manhã. Serviu-se de um copo de leite gelado e, não sem certa dificuldade, sentou-se à mesa. O primeiro gole da bebida desceu reconfortante, e Afrodite pôs-se a recordar. Repassou mentalmente a história de sua relação bizarra. Sempre amara ao italiano que, homofóbico, sempre o havia rejeitado. Até que encontrou no apaixonado Shura consolo para suas dores e, ao mesmo tempo, uma ponte de ciúme que o levaria diretamente aos braços de seu canceriano. Após conquistar Máscara da Morte, deixara o espanhol sozinho à sua própria sorte. E Shura aprisionou-se em si mesmo, sufocando-se com seu amor incondicional pelo pisciano.

Afrodite sempre fez uso de sua beleza, de sua sedução. Jamais descartara ao espanhol, e mantinha-no sempre atado a si com seus joguinhos de palavra e sedução. Entretanto, Máscara da Morte sempre fora ciumento e, numa das brigas do casal, descera até capricórnio e provara do ex-amante de Afrodite. Confessou isso ao sueco, fazendo com que Afrodite partisse para cima do italiano com vontade de matar-lhe. Embora nunca soubesse se o ciúme que sentira tinha sido de Máscara da Morte ou de Shura. A luta, como sempre, terminou entre os lençóis, em gritos de lascívia que eram propositadamente direcionados até a décima casa do zodíaco.

Foi nessa época que Shura tornou-se ainda mais taciturno, distante. Foi nessa época que se afundou ainda mais em bebidas e cigarros. E, pouco tempo depois, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite deram-se conta de que ambos ainda desejavam, e muito, ao capricorniano. Foram visitar-lhe numa noite qualquer, e o outro não lhes ofereceu resistência. Iniciaram ali a relação mais destrutiva e estranhamente bela do Santuário. Boatos havia, mas não havia certeza por parte de ninguém.

E era estranho como os três eram diferentes quando estavam juntos. Shura aos poucos foi deixando de lado aquele ar soturno quando estavam entre quatro paredes, e mostrou-se um amante _caliente _e ousado. Máscara da Morte abandonava o ar tétrico de sempre, e deixava-se levar tanto por Afrodite quanto por Shura, sem nunca deixar de, lá no fundo, preocupar-se com o prazer de ambos. Quanto a si próprio, Afrodite também sabia que mudava: sabia que deixava de se preocupar somente com si mesmo, sabia que, entre os dois, ele era apenas um homem que queria dar e ter prazer.

Mas, ainda assim, a relação aos poucos se desgastava. Quando estava só com Máscara da Morte o outro dizia-lhe palavras ofensivas, e fazia-o afirmar que era melhor do que Shura. Quanto ao espanhol, que Máscara da Morte não soubesse, mas o encontrava sozinho algumas vezes, sendo que as mesmas palavras ofensivas ele ouvia nos braços de capricórnio. Sentia-se traindo Câncer, mas Capricórnio sempre pedia uma chance para lhe conquistar novamente.

Amor. Seria amor? Afrodite não sabia mais. Não conseguia entender, decifrar os próprios sentimentos. Sentia-se preso numa armadilha, um animal selvagem encarcerado entre dois caçadores igualmente ameaçadores. Presa, ele era uma presa, e tentava encontrar seu erro. Afinal ele, Afrodite, sempre fora o conquistador, o mestre dos jogos de sedução. Talvez tivesse se enredado em seu próprio jogo. Estava provando do próprio veneno. E descobriu tarde demais que nem mesmo ele era imune a si mesmo. Talvez amasse a si mesmo refletido nos outros dois. Talvez desejasse a si mesmo, talvez desse prazer a si mesmo quando se entregava àquelas orgias despudoradas. Talvez. Afrodite não sabia e, emerso em pensamentos, entendeu que não havia solução para seu problema. Se o caminho realmente se bifurcasse, ele simplesmente estancaria e se recusaria a seguir adiante.

Suspirou e se levantou, indo novamente até o quarto. Era hora de acordar os dois, e mandá-los cada qual para sua respectiva casa. Ele queria ficar sozinho, queria pensar, queria tentar entender o que sentia, entender suas próprias necessidades. Narciso somente amava a si mesmo, e Afrodite agora sentia necessidade desse auto gozo que somente ele e sua imagem refletida no espelho seriam capaz de proporcionar. Enfurnar-se novamente, encerrar-se em sua beleza. Parado sob o batente da porta de seu quarto, sentiu seu coração falhar. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Pois ou seus olhos o enganavam ou Máscara da Morte e Shura se amavam na penumbra de seu próprio quarto, murmurando palavras doces um para o outro. – Mas o quê...? – conseguiu murmurar.

Ambos olharam para Afrodite e viram o espanto estampado em seus olhos. Máscara da Morte abraçava Shura, envolvendo-o pela cintura com braços fortes. O espanhol, por sua vez, no colo do canceriano abraçava-o com as pernas firmes. Subia e descia com vontade, agarrado aos cabelos do italiano, seu sexo friccionando na barriga de músculos bem talhados do defensor da quarta casa. E, surpreendentemente, eles não pararam o que faziam.

– Faz tempo, Afrodite... – disse Máscara da Morte com a respiração entrecortada. – que desejamos que você saiba.

– Que nós dois, beleza... – completou Shura, arfando. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do italiano. – que nós dois também nos encontramos às escondidas.

– Mas, mas... você quer dizer que... – balbuciou Afrodite. – e-eu... – mas o sueco não conseguia falar. Somente observava o vai e vem cadenciado de seus dois amantes em sua própria cama, maculando seu quarto. Máscara da Morte, num grito rouco, arremeteu-se com mais força em Shura, e respirou aliviado: Afrodite percebeu que ele atingira o êxtase. Pouco tempo depois viu Shura, num gemido, sujar a barriga de seu italiano com seu prazer. Enojado, Afrodite virou a cara.

Não demorou até que sentisse a aproximação de passos e o cheiro de suor e sexo subisse por suas narinas, enojando-o ainda mais. Sentiu quatro mãos fortes envolvendo-lhe e teve vontade de sair correndo dali, mas mais uma vez cedeu. Olhou para os dois com olhos brilhando. – Por quê?

– Afrodite, somos os três prisioneiros um do outro. – argumentou Máscara da Morte. – Não adianta, os três nos envolvemos pensando que era somente carne.

– Mas a carne também sente, Afrodite. – completou Shura. – E eu confesso que, aconteça o que acontecer, eu... eu não consigo viver... sem vocês. Sem os dois.

Máscara da Morte sorriu. – Nem eu. Os dois. Entende, Afrodite?

O sueco gargalhou. – Ah, entendo mais do que vocês imaginam!

Os três rolaram mais uma vez pela cama macia, envoltos novamente nos braços um do outro. Triângulo eqüilátero, harmonia perfeita, o universo numa congruência perfeitamente geométrica no leito de perversão e paixão que dividiam. – Existe beleza maior? – murmurou Afrodite, antes de tocar o céu mais uma vez.

-X-X-X-

_#1: J'amerais pouvoir aimer_

_Aimer les yeux fermés_

_Pouvoir partager_

_Et l'amour et l'amitié_

_Aimer dans le plaisir_

_Sans avoir à choisir_

_#2: Aime-moi sans me lê dire_

_#1: Sans avoir à choisir_

_#3: Laisse-moi te conquérir_

_#1: Eu amaria poder amar_

_Amar os olhos fechados_

_Poder separar_

_E o amor e a amizade_

_Amar no prazer_

_Sem ter que escolher_

_#2: Ame-me sem me dizer_

_#1: Sem ter que escolher_

_#3: Deixe-me te conquistar_

Aproximou-se da casa vizinha e com o cosmo anunciou sua presença. Sentiu um cosmo familiar desejando-lhe as boas vindas e adentrou o recinto. Não deixou de sorrir ao encontrar o amigo ali. – Olá, Milo. Não sabia que já tinha chegado.

– Voltei mais cedo. – respondeu Escorpião. – Senti falta de Camus. Mas não diga isso para ele.

– Eu já ouvi... – gritou uma voz ao longe.

– Mas realmente não se pode esconder nada de você, não é mesmo, Camus? – tornou Milo sorrindo. Sentiu braços envolverem-lhe pela cintura.

– Não mesmo, _mon ange_! – suspirou Camus e Milo sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. – E Afrodite, o que faz aqui? Desce até alguma _outra _casa?

– Na verdade, não, Camus. Vim lhe ver. – respondeu o pisciano com um olhar enigmático.

Milo franziu o cenho, as sobrancelhas se encontrando numa expressão de raiva. – Devo ficar com ciúme? – perguntou num tom intimidante. Por mais amigos que fossem Milo e Afrodite, por uma razão desconhecida no Santuário, o Escorpião sabia que, em matéria de sedução, não era possível confiar no defensor da décima segunda casa.

Afrodite gargalhou, seu riso espalhando-se pelas paredes frias da casa de aquário. – Não, Milo. Acredite, não preciso de mais um amante. – afirmou, arrancando um sorriso do escorpiano.

Camus encarou o sueco nos olhos, levantando uma sobrancelha. – _Et bien_, veio aqui para o que penso que veio?

– Oh sim, claro! – respondeu Afrodite. Meteu a mão no bolso de trás da calça, retirando de lá um embrulho quadrado. – Aqui está, Camus, o que me emprestou. E antes que me pergunte, a resposta é clara: certos dilemas são impossíveis de se resolver. – afirmou, rindo enigmaticamente.

O francês baixou os olhos e levantou-os logo em seguida. – É uma boa solução.

– É a melhor delas, acredite. – tornou o sueco. – Agora com licença, se me permitem, estão me aguardando. Posso passar, Camus? – perguntou e o francês meneou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Quando estava perto da saída Afrodite, engolindo o orgulho, virou-se para trás. – E antes que eu me esqueça, Aquário. Obrigado. – disse e continuou seu caminho até as casas mais baixas do Santuário.

Milo encarou Camus de boca aberta. – Meu queixo cairia se não estivesse bem preso. Afrodite te agradeceu? Posso saber por quê?

– Porque eu lhe emprestei um CD, Milo! – respondeu Camus.

– Ah sim, e você quer que eu acredite nisso? – indagou Escorpião com as mãos na cintura.

Camus riu. – Você quer mesmo falar de Afrodite? – respondeu com outra pergunta, e o loiro sorriu e jogou-se em seus braços.

Ao sair da casa de aquário e atingir as escadarias, Afrodite sentiu-se livre. Continuava descendo, passaria por todas as casas do zodíaco, até que, na parte baixa, encontraria Shura e Máscara da Morte. Iriam os três para algum lugar, sem rumo, sem destino. Mas juntos. Afrodite enfim entendera que o ciúme não partia somente dos outros dois: a maior parte do ciúme partia de si. Ele ainda não se acostumara ao fato de que os outros dois se encontravam longe de si, e vê-los trocar carícias e palavras doces que jamais julgaria serem capazes de dizer a não ser para si o havia magoado. Mas Afrodite tinha consciência de que ele era o responsável por aquilo: de uma maneira sórdida, havia praticamente empurrado os dois um para o outro. Entretanto agora a equação era perfeita, perfeitamente balanceada. O dilema estava solucionado. Jamais precisaria escolher.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **

Estou com vergonha. Foi difícil. Estou morrendo de vergonha. Não é nada, nada fácil escrever algo assim e... bem... espero que não tenha ficado pesado demais.

**Enfermeira, parabéns adiantado! Amanhã acho que não vou poder entrar na internet, então... fica aqui meu feliz aniversário, e desejos de tudo de bom! Beijokas!**

Espero que ninguém tenha se sentido ofendido, não foi essa minha intenção. Mesmo. Assim como espero que a formatação tenha ficado certa. Em minhas songfics, nunca, nunca fica.

**Música**: _Le Dilemme_, faz parte do musical _Les Dix Commandements_. É cantado por uma mulher (voz #1, Nefertari) e dois homens (#2, Moisés, #3, Ramsés). Desde o momento em que a ouvi, achei perfeita para o trio de ouro.

Como sempre, críticas, sugestões, xingamentos e elogios, porque ninguém é de ferro, um review é mais que bem vindo!


End file.
